


We're all gonna die anyway

by Pr1nc3ssK3nny



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nc3ssK3nny/pseuds/Pr1nc3ssK3nny
Summary: This was the start. The beginning of all the shit I’m currently in. Standing on the pod with the other 23 tributes. Surrounding the camp with weapons and food. Listening to the countdown, slowly reaching 0. Well... I should probably explain what the heck is going on. What I'm actually talking about. A long time ago, after a big rebellion everything was destructed. We had nothing. Our country was down to ashes. Our government, the capitol, then decided, that the way to rule needed to  change. They started rebuilding again and this time, they decided to come up with something to remind us who actually is in control. Our land, Panem, was divided into 12 distrcits. Each district was given their own task to fulfill such as lumber or fishing. Each year, every district needs to provide two tributes, a girl and a boy, to the so called „ Hunger Games „ by lottery. The provided tributes need to be between the age of 12 and 18. The day after turning 19 they finally are free from the risk of being drawn. The chosen warriors are sent to a digitally controlled arena in order to fight to death until only one is left standing. My name is Danny, I am from district 8 and this is how I became a tribute in the Hunger Games.
Relationships: Aron Erlichman | Deuce/Anthony Leonard | Gadjet/Jimmy Yuma, Daniel Murillo | Danny/George Ragan | Johnny 3 Tears, Dylan Alvarez | Funny Man/Matthew Busek | Da kurlzz, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Aron Erlichman | Deuce, Jorel Decker | J-Dog/Daniel Murillo | Danny
Comments: 19
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

`Daniel Murillo!’ , the loud, excited voice echoed over the square accompanied by the squeaking of the mic.  
Following silence. Pure, agonizing silence. I was numb. Rooted to my location in between the crowd of dozens of other boys between the age of twelve and eighteen.  
Up in front on the stage was a rather tall guy. His curly, long and dark hair was made into a man-bun. Arms covered in tattoos.  
He actually wore a poncho which made him look ridiculous compared to the plain clothing our whole district wore.  
His eyes scanned the crowd , searching for the one who’s name was the one being called.  
All eyes swayed to me and the boys around started clearing the space around. Why? Daniel Murillo. That’s not my-.... that is my name.  
He actually drew my name, out of all the possible ones? ´Come on homie, Funny ain’t gonna'hurt ya!`, the poncho guy caught sight of me and tried to encourage me on walking up there on stage to him. I looked through the faces of the other boys. Everybody equally relieved to not be the one to go up there.  
To not be chosen. 

I wasn`t one oft he youngest, but also not that old with only 16 years. Not old enough to die yet.  
Slowly my feet started carrying me towards the soldiers, to bring me to the poncho dude and the female tribute who was already chosen.  
I hid my hands behind my back, Rigo told me to take care of them.  
I didn’t.  
Finally reaching the soldiers I now heard yelling somewhere in the mass of people. Someone was trying to push through them, trying to get to me. It was Rigo, my older brother. He was 21, so he passed any risk of being drawn as a tribute, luckily.  
`No! No no no stop! Don’t take him! You can’t take him!’ his yell was the only sound I could hear.  
The only thing I realized. `Danny, please no!’ , Rigo was pushed back by the soldiers, hovering behind him I saw my mom.  
Wheeping into her hands.  
One of the other capitols’ soldiers continued dragging me to the stage and placed me right in the center of it.  
I couldn’t show resistance. I was too numbed.  
Mom kept on wheeping.  
Rigo kept on protesting.  
I looked at the girl beside me, Reese. We grew up together, she’s just a year older than me.  
Couldn’t see her parents anywhere. I continued to try hiding my hands and let my eyes wander towards the man at the mic.  
He started to speak again. `Weeeeell... yes. Soo here they are! This years’ tributes from district 8! May the luck be with them and I wish the all of you freaky hunger games!’  
During his speech my eyes tried avoiding the swarm of cameras. All capturing us like their personal pray.  
I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the big screens. I looked exhausted. Tired. Like I was out of my body. Theresa didn’t look any better. Again, I was dragged away by the soldiers.

And this... this was the start.  
The beginning of all the shit I’m currently in.  
Standing on the pod with the other 23 tributes.  
Surrounding the camp with weapons and food. Listening to thhe countdown, slowly reaching 0.  
Well... I should probably explain what the heck is going on. What I am actually talking about.  
A long time ago, after a big rebellion everything was destructed.  
We had nothing. Our country was down to ashes.  
Our government, the capitol, then decided, that the way to rule needed to change.  
They started rebuilding again and this time, they decided to come up with something to remind us who actually is in control.  
Our land, Panem, was divided into 12 distrcits.  
Each district was given their own task to fulfill such as lumber or fishing.  
Each year, every district needs to provide two tributes, a girl and a boy, to the so called „ Hunger Games „ by lottery.  
The provided tributes need to be between the age of 12 and 18. The day after turning 19 they finally are free from the risk of being the one.  
The chosen warriors are sent to a digitally controlled arena in order to fight to death until only one is left standing.

My name is Danny, I am from district 8 and this is how I became a tribute in the Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

The men pushed me into a big room with darkened Windows and wooden furniture. I was told to wait My time for goodbye was coming I still couldn't believe what was going on.   
Everything went by in a blur My sight darted to my Hands, I successfully had hidden them. 

I was a clumsy guy. 

In district eight we were responsible for textiles and our Family sew. My mom taught me how to do it, but I always hurt myself with the needle. 

As I said. Clumsy. 

You never saw my hands without those scratches and little wounds. That’s why Rigo told me to take care, and be careful in what I'm doing. Well needless to say I didn’t quite listen to him. Maybe I should have tried harder. That’s why I always tried hiding them. 

I startled as the door rattled and slowly opened. Mom and Rigo were being shoved in and one of the soldiers told us we only had five minutes. 

As soon as the door was closed, I let a small whimper escape, looking desperately at my family. “I-I’m scared”, both of them immediately came over to hug me, closing me in their warm embrace. “It's gonna be alright...”, my mom started “You’re a tough boy, you can win this”, I know she tried to comfort me with those words, but she didn’t sound that sure herself. So, it didn’t really have the effect on me it was supposed to have.   
“My chances of winning are literally beneath 1 percent. There’s no chance I’m ever gonna make it outta there...” I complained. Kinda funny how my voice was barely above a whisper. Normally I was someone who spoke loudly. Screaming when I had to, saying what’s on my mind without a second thought. 

“Shut it!”, my brother cut in, voice raising, “We know you can survive this, just.. Try to hide and.. Yes, hide and survive”.   
I stared into his eyes, not gaining any hope. But I knew there was no use trying to argue with them. They would keep on telling me I'm stronger than I think. 

I’m not. 

Never was. Never will be. 

With a sigh I closed my eyes and tried to steady ma voice, saying “I love you guys..”. My body was shaking. I felt pathetic. A silent tear escaped my eye, hurriedly I wiped it away. I didn’t want to be a wimp. I know everybody would cry when they knew they would die brutally.. But still. I was not accepting to show it.   
The door opened again, the solider standing in the frame. He pushed my family out of the room, while they cried the last ‘I love you’ I would ever hear. 

I was met with silence again. 

The silence is violent. It destroys your brain. It destroyed mine. 

I can’t exactly recall what happened next, probably some guys pushing me around this and that way, till I found myself at the train station. Teresa and the poncho guy were with me again. He now was wearing a worn-down shirt, a smiley out of weed imprinted on it.   
His voice was sounding enthusiastic while he talked “No shit fellas, you’ll love the Capitol. The food is freakin’ awesome and there’s so much booze and those penthouses are just simply mind-blowing. Oh, by the way I’m Dylan, but you can call me Funny Man. ‘Cause we are family now and stuff. Shit so nice havin’ new friends!” 

Reese didn’t look like she thought so too. Her eyes were focused on the floor and she was playing with the hem of her knee-length dress.   
“Actually, it’s not that nice.. Considering the possibility of us dying is.. Let's at least say.. High.” I whispered, casting my eyes at him. I didn’t talk loudly, but it was enough for the both of them to hear me.   
Reese shot me a sad glance, while Dylan only rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a freakin pessimist. Try havin some fun while we’re at it. Not like we can’t appreciate the time we have till the games.” 

Shrugging I looked away, while hearing the faint sounds of the train rolling in growing closer. It came to a halt with a loud squeaking noise right in front of us. Dylan opened the doors to this big monstrosity with a card key and led us inside. 

\--------------------------------------- 

It was now our second day in the train which was driving us to the capitol. During those We met Jordon. He was a previous winner of the Hunger Games, also out of District eight. His new purpose was to give us tips and tricks on how to win the Games. What you should and shouldn’t do. But on top of that, also to prepare us for the Capitol. Like telling us what we can expect when we get there, how to behave to get sponsors. 

I liked him. 

He was a nice guy. 

I slipped out of my bed; we all had an entire room for ourselves in this gigantic train. Putting on my clothes and fixing my hair as good as possible I walked into the front part of the train. In there was a couch with a big TV, but also our dining table. This one was made completely made out of glass.   
Everywhere were luxury decorations, with gold and pearls. The train looked worth more than my fucking live. 

Haha. 

I’m so hilarious. Totally. 

The other three on the train with me already were in here. Funny sitting on the couch, rolling a paper like thing in his hands. Teresa and Jordon were talking about the Games while having breakfast. 

Well, Teresa was having Breakfast. Jordan's actually was just.. Drinking out of a bottle Jack. Literally.   
“The lion finally has awakened from the undead!” he happily announced after finally noticing me. I can’t remember exactly when but sometime during those two days they started calling me their lion or little pup. I have no fucking clue why but I just accepted I can’t get it out of their heads. “Glad you finally decided to join us, have a seat, have a seat.”, he kept on rambling, "We were just talking about how to get shelter, some stuff you perhaps wanna know too”. 

With a nod I took a seat next to Reese,” Don’t mind me, even if I knew I would have no chance.”, I whispered to myself while taking some toast. Obviously though it wasn’t that silent, because as soon as those words left my mouth our mentor glared at me with disappointment written over his face. 

“Stop.”, Reese cut in, “you have an equally high chance of winning as everybody else in this competition.”.   
Funny casted his head over to us, "She's right”, he said, "You'll probably get lot of sponsors”. “Why would I get any sponsors?” “Cause you’re hella cute.”, Jordan commented. “You’re a little lion. Cute but when you need to you can bite.”, he grins. 

“How the hell would you know that?”, I asked bewildered. 

“We just know it.” Both guys said at the same time. Right afterwards they looked at each other with a wide grin and again swept their attention back to me. “On top of that”, my baby-faced mentor kept on, "The stylist is the boyfriend of this idiot on the couch over there. And he’s good. Like, really good. He could turn you into a fucking god.” “Yes, Matty is the best. He’ll make you look awesome and all you have to do is be adorable. 

I didn’t really believe them. I couldn’t believe there’s anything good inside of me. 

Not one good thing inside of me. 

I just knew it. I knew I have no chance. I knew I was gonna die. I knew they are lying. Maybe they just didn’t know this themselves. 

The thing about the sponsors was, they decide who they like. They choose the person they most believe has the ability to win, and if they want to, they can send them helpful things in the arena. Stuff like food or bandages for wounds. Without sponsor you are definitely gonna die. That’s why I didn’t believe any of the stuff they said.   
I wasn’t super strong, I couldn’t fight, I didn't know how to prepare food or how to kill. I didn’t and I didn’t want to. So how would I be able to get sponsors? 

I went back to eating my toast in silence, completely ignoring their rambling about how I would be well-liked. 

“Downer”, Jordan cough-talked into his hand, which earned him a glare from Funny Man, who got up and began talking again. “Well anyways, ya’ll should do your fucking best. Maybe you win, maybe not. Mabye ya’ll get an alliance, maybe ya’ll die alone. Who knows? But still I have high hopes in you two.” 

Wow. Way to make one hopes. 

“Oh, yo by the way homies, we’ll be there in about 5! So, ya’ll betta get ready greeting the Capitol!”, he lastly added. I felt how the train started becoming slower and walked over to the window. You could already see a horde of people. They all were wearing freakish looking clothes and had funny hairstyles, colors barely matching. Cameras were filming our arrival. Dozens and dozens of cameras, hording like a swarm of angry insects, just waiting to eat their pray. Their human pray. 

The train finally came to a stop and the doors opened. Shyly, I waved back to the inhabitants of the capitol, who were all trying to get our attention on them. 

Holy guacamole... these last few days before my death were going to be exhausting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo chapter 2! As I said, it's way longer than the first ^^`Hope ya'll like it uwu 
> 
> Also please leave a comment if you like for critic and.. well.. stuff xD

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's reaaaally short but I hope it was still worth the read uwu the following chapters will be longer, just because I'm a tease xP
> 
> It's my first time really uploading any of the stuff i write, so please go ahead and leave a comment about what I could improve!  
> I don't know when and if I actually will upload the next chapter, but a few are already done written and now only need a proof-read, let me now whether you liked it or not and if I should go on posting x3
> 
> (Also I'm sorry if my english is not the best, it's not my mother-tongue, but I tried doing as best as I could uwu)


End file.
